C'est étrange comme certaines choses ne changent pas
by Lisiane
Summary: Un petit moment d'amitié entre Harry et Ginny, des années après leur rupture.


**C'est étrange comme certaines choses ne changent pas. Ou redeviennent comme avant.**

Elle ne l'aime plus, il ne l'aime plus.

Cela fait plusieurs années qu'elle l'a quitté. Elle avait pensé trouver l'homme idéal et il l'était. Mais pas pour elle. Il était amoureux, elle ne l'était plus.

Elle était jeune, innocente, mais plus vraiment. Touchée par la guerre, par la vie, la mort.

Elle l'avait quitté, car elle ne se sentait pas à sa place avec lui. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aime toujours comme un meilleur ami, un grand frère.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé pendant des mois après la rupture. Il ne voulait pas la voir. S'il la croisait, il tournait le regard, faisait comme si elle n'était pas là. Il était blessé et elle comprenait.

Puis un soir, elle avait reçu une lettre par hibou. Quelques mots rien de plus_. _

_Tu peux venir ? Ron et Hermione ne sont pas là._

Elle n'avait pas hésité un instant. Elle savait qu'on était le 31 octobre, qu'il était mal et qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle avait juste pris le temps d'attraper une bouteille d'alcool fort.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à boire. D'abord sans rien dire, puis elle avait parlé tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête de son boulot, de ses amis, de quidditch, de tout. Elle savait qu'il avait juste besoin de se vider la tête. De penser à tout, sauf à ses parents. Il l'avait écouté, la tête posée sur son épaule. Elle l'avait laissé au petit matin quand il s'était enfin endormi.

Il avait arrêté de la fuir. Il était un peu gêné autour d'elle. Mais il la regardait, lui parlait.

Puis un peu forcés par Molly qui ne voulait pas que sa famille soit séparée et qui les invitait aux repas des Weasley, par Hermione qui ne voulait pas choisir entre ses meilleurs amis, ils avaient partagé les mêmes soirées. Et petit à petit, ils étaient redevenus amis.

* * *

« Choue, tu viens ? »

Ginny lève la tête, elle voit Harry sur le seuil de la porte.

« J'arrive ! »

Elle observe ses cheveux en bataille, son grand sourire, son regard plein d'amour. Il n'a pas changé.

Mais elle reste assise, ce n'est pas elle que Harry a appelée.

Elle le regarde alors qu'il embrasse tendrement une autre fille.

Elle sourit, elle se trouve un peu bête. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il appelle sa nouvelle copine « choue » elle tourne toujours la tête vers lui. Prête à lui répondre. Il l'appelait comme ça avant.

« Gin, tu es prête ? Charlie vient d'arriver, on va pouvoir commencer la fête, finalement. »

« Je suis prête ! » Dit Ginny.

* * *

Ginny est assise dehors à regarder le ciel. Il est minuit et tout est calme autour d'elle.

Elle entend pourtant la porte s'ouvrir, quelques pas et quelqu'un s'assoit à côté d'elle.

« Ça va ? » Lui demande Harry.

« Oui. » Elle sourit « Je suis heureuse pour toi, elle a l'air d'être une fille bien. »

Harry la regarde, il avance sa main pour lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Certains gestes sont toujours là par habitude.

« Elle l'est. »

Ils regardent le ciel en silence.

« Tu as entendu quand Maman lui a dit qu'elle était belle et qu'elle me ressemblait ? » Dit la jeune femme.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant gênée. Merci encore de l'avoir embarqué dans une conversation et de l'avoir sauvé des mauvaises blagues de George. »

Ils rigolent. Elle passe sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son ami.

C'est étrange comme certaines choses ne changent pas. ou redeviennent comme avant.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, Hermione et Ron arrivent en se tenant la main.

« Gin ! On ne s'est presque pas parlé de la soirée ! Comment ça va ? Le boulot ? Ton copain ? »

« Tout va bien, Mione. Mon copain est à l'étranger pour le travail et j'ai toujours autant d'entraînements. »

Harry et Ginny se lancent un regard, ils savent très bien que Hermione et Ron ne comprennent pas très bien la relation qu'ils ont. Ils sont heureux qu'ils soient amis, mais ils les trouvent trop proches quand même. Hermione pense certainement que ce n'est pas très sain. Ron imagine que l'un ou l'autre est encore amoureux. Ils font toujours en sorte de les couper quand ils passent un moment trop proche à leurs goûts.

« On va prendre un dernier verre ensemble ? » Dit Ron.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le bar. Ils s'étaient assis les quatre à table, avaient commandé un verre ou deux et bavardé de tout et de rien.

Une musique passe et Harry lance un regard à Ginny. Ils se sourient : c'est leur chanson préférée. Harry s'approche de Ginny pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Mais se fait couper par Hermione.

« Ta nouvelle copine est super mignonne Harry ! On devrait faire un souper ensemble ! »

« Je crois que c'est la première qui ne me regarde pas avec pitié ou avec un regard noir, je l'aime bien celle-ci. » dit Ginny.

L'atmosphère se détend un peu dès que Ron et Hermione comprennent qu'entre Harry et Ginny s'est fini, qu'ils sont juste amis.

* * *

Quand Ginny se fait quitter par son copain, Harry est là pour la consoler.

Quand Harry reçoit un nouveau balai, Ginny est la première au courant.

Et si parfois, un geste, une parole, un regard les ramène à avant. Ils le font par habitude uniquement. Il arrive parfois à Ginny de mettre la dose de sucre parfaite dans le thé de Harry sans faire attention, Harry commande de temps un temps la boisson préférée de Ginny quand ils vont boire un verre ensemble sans lui demander, ils se comprennent en se lançant un coup d'œil, commence à chanter en même temps sur des chansons. Et ils en rigolent et oublient.

Ils sont toujours là l'un pour l'autre dans le meilleur et dans le pire. Ils ne sont plus amoureux, mais s'aiment encore plus fort d'une différente façon. Toujours là à rigoler, à s'entraider.

C'est étrange comme certaines choses changent pour le mieux.

* * *

Note de l'auteur

Merci d'avoir lu ma fanfic. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou non.

C'est juste un petit message que j'avais envie de passer. Mon meilleur ami étant mon ex-petit-ami (On était jeune et on a fait 2 mois ensemble…) on a souvent le droit à des regards outrés quand on se fait un câlin ou qu'on explique une histoire en commun.

Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous

Lis


End file.
